


Evergreen

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: At Eternity's Gate (2018), Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dante - Freeform, Dead People, Hannibal love Will, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Murder Husbands, Necrophilia Implied, Torture, Will love Hannibal, hannigram AU, romania - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: Un hombre santo cayo en el pecadoPorque no había otra explicación para su belleza antinatural.No había explicación para su figura estilizada, tal vez, remembrando a los viejos maestros, Botticelli, Donatello, Miguel Ángel, Leonardo, parecía que todos los grandes preceptores del arte antiguo, hubiesen tenido un grano de arena en su creación.No había forma que este hombre no cayera en el pecado.No había forma de Llegar al cielo.Solo seguir en el infierno.





	Evergreen

_Evergreen_

 [Hannibal]

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

_Evergreen_

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

_Pater noster, qui es in caelis:_

_sanctificetur Nomen Tuum;_

_adveniat Regnum Tuum;_

_fiat voluntas Tua,_

_sicut in caelo, et in terra._

_Panem nostrum cotidianum da nobis hodie;_

_et dimitte nobis debita nostra,_

_sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris;_

_et ne nos inducas in tentationem;_

_sed libera nos a Malo._

 

La primera vez que lo vio, estaba pintando, delineando suavemente sus dibujos, la punta de sus dedos estaba sucia por el carboncillo, no sabe que llevó al hermoso joven a su templo.

 

No pudo evitar pensar que fue dibujado de la mano de Dios o de algún demonio pagano, que el mismo Lucifer había cincelado sus rizos y colocado el azul prominente de los zafiros en sus ojos.

 

No había otra explicación para su belleza antinatural.

 

No había explicación para su figura estilizada, tal vez, remembrando a los viejos maestros, Botticelli, Donatello, Miguel Ángel, Leonardo, parecía que todos los grandes preceptores del arte antiguo, hubiesen tenido un grano de arena en su creación.

 

Aun no sabía si podría decir que la creación de aquel joven era de origen divino, de origen infernal o de origen Humano.

 

Y allí empezó su martirio.

 

Su pecado.

 

Repetía como mantra el padre nuestro, celebraba con ahincó cada misa esperando llegar a los corazones de los demás, pero, ante todo, llegar al suyo.

 

Que cada vez estaba mas infestado del joven artista.

 

Ahora lo veía deambulando en cada lugar de la iglesia, lo admiraba viendo las caídas góticas de la arquitectura, lo veía caminando y tocando cada pedazo de madera o piedra y luego lo dibujaba, lo palpaba, lo sentía.

 

Podía ver su precioso rostro a la luz de las velas que prendían los feligreses, rogando por un milagro.

 

Él rogaba por su propio milagro, concedido en la estampa de un joven virtuoso.

 

No podía evitarlo, incluso apretando con fuerza el silicio en su pierna derecha para evitar impúdicamente masturbarse con el recuerdo del mas joven. Era un pecado, un pecado viviente que el mismo diablo trajo a las puertas de su templo.

 

El diablo.

 

No había otra opción.

 

Era el diablo en su templo.

 

Y como amaba verle, hasta un punto casi obsesivo.

 

Empezó a perseguirle de manera poco menos que perturbadora, cuando lo veía bosquejar, podía quedarse admirándolo hasta que el toque de las campanas avisaba para comenzar la misa que tenía que impartir.

 

Había grabado cada rizo oscuro de sus cabellos, cada uno de los manierismos de sus manos cuando graba su obra, incluso, había llegaba a repetir como mantra su voz, aquella que sonaba como un trino angelical cuando le llamaba.

 

No pudo evitarlo y se acerco despacio, viendo como estaba su tentación dibujando.

 

-Padre- saludo suavemente alzando su rostro angelical y demoniaco a la vez, ambiguo, enigmático e indeterminado, como solo podría serlo ese ser que lo tenia atrapado bajo la lujuria.

 

-Aiden- su acento quedo mas enmarcado y se sentó a su lado – al parecer has tomando con gracia de Dios, la zona mas estructurada de nuestra iglesia para plasmar en tu arte-

 

Aiden solo sonrió enrollando suavemente uno de sus dedos en su cabello – Creo que ya estoy por finalizar e iré a molestar a otro Sacerdote a otra iglesia- bromeo – mi novela grafica ya casi ha acabado-

 

Los ojos del Sacerdote parecieron empequeñecer ante la confesión del muchacho de sus pesadillas.

 

\- ¿No regresaras? -

 

Aiden suspiro – Mis fondos están terminando, y mi hotel queda lejos, estoy lejos de casa, lo mejor es concentrarme en terminar los retoques y enviar al editor- luego le miro – aunque estoy contento de haberle conocido padre, de haber escuchado sus sermones que contienen tanto sentido y palabra de Dios, eso me hace sentir un poco…- suspiro – en casa-

 

La mano del sacerdote se posó con suavidad en la de Aiden – Huiste de un lugar atroz Aiden, no es tu culpa, quisiera que te quedaras aquí- susurro sin dejar de acariciar la suave y blanca mano del artista -está siempre será tu casa- se levantó y con reticencia, soltó la mano – quédate esta noche a cenar- le pidió con suavidad – podrás ver dentro del templo, así tal vez te inspires un poco más para tu novela gráfica de lobos-

 

-Gracias, padre, me gustaría mucho- aseguro el muchacho tomando sus herramientas de dibujo, tal vez esta sería su última noche en Rumania. Para Aiden, Bucarest fue una salida a un acoso y maltrato de su padrastro, una fuente de inspiración, y el encontrarse con un hombre como el Padre Vizla, fue una fuente de confianza ante el mundo, otra vez.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

_gratia plena,_

_Dominus tecum,_

_benedicta tu in muliéribus,_

_et benedictus fructus ventris tui Iesus._

_Sancta Maria, Mater Dei,_

_ora pro nobis peccatoribus,_

_nunc et in ora mortis nostrae._

_Amen._

 

 

 

 

- _Gratia_ \- se agitó – _Plena, Dominus_ …- su voz cayó como en el averno oscuro, sus manos temblaban, el Padre Vizla no sabía que había hecho.

 

Se giro con los ojos vidriosos hacia la cama donde se encontraba Aiden, su Aiden, su ángel, su demonio, su artista, su pecado, su lujuria.

 

-Aiden- se movió lentamente hasta acercarse a su pequeño artista – Aiden, abre los ojos- le pidió moviéndolo suavemente, la camisa estaba desgarrada y mostraba signos de golpes- Aiden, perdóname- susurro – Aiden- repitió de nuevo besando los labios azules del más joven.

 

Su piel había abandonado la lozanía y sus suaves colores rosas, ahora solo mostraba unos labios azules, unas lagrimas ya casi fundidas con su pálida y cenicienta tez, sus cabellos parecían perder el brillo y sus ojos permanencia cerrados.

 

Sollozo aferrándose al cuerpo del mas joven, acariciando con dulzura su cuello, uno que mostraba las huellas de su pecado. Se podía ver perfectamente las huellas de sus dedos alrededor de este y como ellos, como trabajando para Lucifer habían apretado hasta el punto de evitar que respirara más.

 

Aiden solo no quiso su amor, su yerro no acepto aquel pecado divino y trato de huir; lo lastimó su rechazo.

 

Odio su rechazo.

 

Y no vio más, no supo nada mas de si hasta que Aiden no lucho más, hasta que sus brazos cayeron laxos a cada lado de su cama, hasta que su pecho no se movió un centímetro más.

 

-Aiden- susurro – Mi pecado- le beso con tanta devoción como podría ofrecerse al súcubo que plago su mente de lujuria, que plago su alma de cada parte oscura del purgatorio y le hizo sucumbir al infierno – Mi amor- dijo acariciando su rostro y comenzando a desnudarlo con suavidad y besar cada parte de su cuerpo frio – Tu y yo seremos uno, mi hermoso Aiden- sollozo mientras le besaba, mientras aun trataba de retener cada parte del calor que parecía perder.

 

Quería su calor.

 

Quería su amor.

 

Y hubiera querido que el amor que le estaba dando, lo hubiera sentido y recibido en vida.

 

Y hubiera querido, que Aiden amara su entrega y entregara de buena gana su cuerpo, como ahora lo estaba tomando.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_gratia plena,_

_Dominus tecum,_

_benedicta tu in muliéribus,_

_et benedictus fructus ventris tui Iesus._

_Sancta Maria, Mater Dei,_

_ora pro nobis peccatoribus,_

_nunc et in ora mortis nostrae._

_Amen._

 

El padre Vizla le vio de lejos y tuvo que sostenerse de una pared cercana para no desmayarse,

 

Allí, prendiendo una de las velas de los santos estaba Aiden, su Aiden. Con un traje blanco y un sombrero de ala ancha, una barba tupida y una cicatriz en una su mejilla derecha.

 

Luego le miro bien.

 

No.

 

No podía ser Aiden.

 

Era demasiado mayor cuando Aiden no pasaba de los diecinueve años.

 

El hombre que estaba allí, era la versión madura de Aiden, seguramente, lo que habría llegado a ser su ángel sino hubiese partido al cielo, o no estuviera en su refrigerador.

 

-Buenas tardes-saludo cortésmente y el hombre se giró – Soy el padre Vizla y es la primera vez que le veo en Nuestra Iglesia de Stavropoleos -

 

El hombre sonrió – Padre Vizla, soy William Graham, estoy de visita y el santuario me parece preciosa- aseguro  

 

La mirada de aquel hombre era profunda, su voz era un poco cavernosa, donde la de Aiden había sido un trino.

 

 

\- Fue fundada por el monje Lonachie, originario de Epire en Grecia, bajo un pedido de los numerosos negociantes griegos de Bucarest que no tenían un lugar de culto. Construida en 1824- le explico mientras caminaban, hasta el patio central de la iglesia donde pequeñas tumbas se erigían desde hace siglos.

 

 

Suponía que era una ilusión sin ser vana, los rizos oscuros y el mismo rostro, pero la mirada completamente diferente; en este hombre, que se nombraba así mismo Will Graham, no había inocencia, no había pureza como lo había en los ojos azules de Aiden; en él podía ver las cicatrices de su rostro, las manos no eran las de un artista, era toscamente más hombre, menos niño.

 

 

Pero como una sinfónica diferente, como un diapasón a diferente tono, y, eran el mismo.

 

 

Era su Aiden.

 

 

Su pecado.

 

 

Su tentación, migrado en un empaque más adulto.

 

 

Le sonrió y tendió su mano, mostrándose como un emisario de Dios en la tierra más amable, como un ser limpio, sin tacha.

 

 

Y lo era, no era impuro, ni indeseable, era un ser que solo había amado demasiado a un anzuelo, él no tenía la culpa.

 

 

La culpa era de Aiden.

 

 

De Aiden y sus labios de color rosa.

 

 

De Aiden y su cuerpo pálido.

 

De Aiden y sus ojos puros.

 

 

De Aiden y sus rizos oscuros.

 

 

No, no era su culpa, era culpa de Aiden.

 

 

Era un mantra que se repetía una y otra vez, era un mantra que repetía cuando apretaba con fuerza el silicio en su pierna, causando un estallido de dolor y de adrenalina.

 

 

Era un mantra que tenía cuando poseía con suavidad el cuerpo frio de aquel que amaba.

 

 

Era un mantra que repetía cuando la voz en su cabeza le decía con voz crápula y cruel que era un asesino.

 

 

-espero verle más seguido- le dijo al ver que Will Graham se llevaba una mano a sus rizos oscuros y los ponía delicadamente detrás de su oído.

 

 

-Espero venir más seguido- le aseguro - me dicen que la Iglesia de noche es preciosa-

 

 

El Sacerdote sonrió, casi como un depredador -Es un hermoso espectáculo, las estrellas brillan como una composición musical - le aseguro - cerca de la media noche puedes ver las constelaciones en todo su esplendor-

 

 

Will Graham sonrió y asintió, ajustando su sombrero blanco y saliendo de la Iglesia Rumana.

 

 

El Padre Vizla solo pudo seguirlo con la mirada.

 

 

Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

 

 

Tal vez era la forma de su Dios de mostrarle que tenía una segunda oportunidad, que no había cometido ningún pecado, que estaba perdonado y que fue exonerado, que había una cabida al cielo y a que allí podía convertir en Aiden a Will Graham.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

_Pater noster, qui es in caelis:_

_sanctificetur Nomen Tuum;_

_adveniat Regnum Tuum;_

_fiat voluntas Tua,_

_sicut in caelo, et in terra._

_Panem nostrum cotidianum da nobis hodie;_

_et dimitte nobis debita nostra,_

_sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris;_

_et ne nos inducas in tentationem;_

_sed libera nos a Malo._

 

 

 

 

Escupió sangre y cabeza se lanzó hacia adelante haciendo eco en el claustro.

 

 

-Lo lamento mucho "Padre"- la voz de Will era fría y sin ninguna emoción, viendo caer hacia adelante al hombre que se escondía bajo una sotana - Pero como vera, el rojo le sienta en especial a usted-

 

 

-Eres... - la respiración fue agitada - un - tosió escupiendo sangre con seguramente algún diente - monstruo-

 

 

\- ¿Yo soy el monstruo? - alzo una ceja mientras tomaba de la mesa un cuchillo delgado y se acercaba a el sacerdote, alzo su cabeza, haciéndose de sus cabellos claros - ¿Yo? usted mato un muchachito y lo guardo en el refrigerador de esta Iglesia, lo asfixio, lo violo y no precisamente en vida- enterró el cuchillo en la espalda trazando una imagen que solo tomaba forma en su cabeza – y ¿Soy yo el monstruo?

 

 

La sangre, escandalosa como era, corría como un río desorbitante pintando el suelo de la habitación como un cuadro de Pollock, las gotas se hacían suaves y delgadas como trazos de un pincel anacarado, en las grietas de los ladrillos.

 

 

-No fue mi culpa- gruño el sacerdote atado - fue de él-

 

 

-Ese muchacho fue una víctima- un puño de Will se estrelló con fuerza contra la mejilla, sintiendo el morboso placer de sentir el hueso contra sus nudillos - una víctima de alguien en quien confiaba- sus ojos cambiaron de un vacío inocuo a una rabia.

 

 

-él me tentó- escupió de nuevo sangre - él fue quien se metió en mi cabeza y en mi alma, fue él quien corrompió mis votos-

 

 

Will quería gritar y destrozarlo, Will quería despedazarlo aún vivo y volverlo a unir, Will quería vengarse por el chiquillo y tal vez, también por él.

 

 

Tomo una pequeña herramienta, un "Hombre solo" y se acercó a los dedos del sacerdote, escuchando el insano placer de trozarse y sonar, de quebrarse como la hierba seca.

 

 

Sentía el placer de escuchar sus gritos hasta no oír nada, hasta que una suave mano se posó sobre las suyas ensangrentadas.

 

 

-se desmayó- le susurro la voz en su oído, con un rico acento extranjero, más marcado de lo posible.

 

 

Will gruño casi de manera animal y quito su mano del contacto cálido de la mano de Hannibal.

 

 

-Llegaste tarde-

 

 

Hannibal negó - llegue a tiempo, solo estaba viendo tu interacción con el Padre Vizla-

 

-estabas viendo cómo me tendía una trampa donde deseaba que tuviera el mismo final del jovencito que asesino- se levantó - ¿Te divertiste?- su mirada fue acusadora - es un monstruo, como tú, pero ese jovencito dista de ser un monstruo como yo, solo termino en las manos sádicas de un...- los labios de Will fueron sellados con un suave beso, la mano de Hannibal bajo hasta su cintura y se quedó allí, emitiendo un calor agradable.

 

 

-No me divertí- le aseguro - No me divertí viendo como una réplica más joven tuya, yace frio y vejado en aquel sucio y oscuro lugar, no me divertí Will - le aseguro - como tampoco me divierte que te llames monstruo-

 

 

-Lo soy- retiro un poco su mirada

 

 

-No, no lo eres, Si hay lugar a culpas, el monstruo seria yo, deliberada y únicamente yo- beso su mejilla cicatrizada - Yo te lleve a los lugares oscuros del alma, para refundirte en ellos y que te quedaras a mi lado, yo que te jale como un hereje a las llamas de las brujas y deje que te quemaras conmigo, consumiéndote incendiariamente, asumiendo culpas que son lejanas a ellas, yo que fui  un viento impetuoso, pero tu mi querido Will - sonrió - eres una diáspora de sentimientos, de sentidos, de lugares- susurro  sintiendo como Will colocaba su cabeza en su hombro -No eres un monstruo, yo lo soy-

 

 

Will negó - Si Mischa...-

 

 

El lituano negó - Mischa hubiese aplacado mi sed, pero no siempre, no podemos culpar eternamente a un trauma de mi niñez- alzo el rostro de Will y beso sus labios con delicadeza - Yo soy un monstruo y lo acepto como tal, a diferencia de "él"- señalo al sacerdote – solo se parece a mí físicamente, pero es un cobarde vestido de sonata-

 

 

Will asintió, un cobarde vestido de poder contra un joven escupido por el mundo; Solo pudo jalar a su lado a Hannibal y robar un beso violento, probando la sangre del asesino, probándose él mismo en un sabor metálico.

 

 

-quiero que se eleve- susurro- quiero que lo pague-

 

 

Hannibal sonrió – se elevará, Mi querido Will, se elevará- tomando de la mesa alterna un escalpelo y una sierra pequeña.

 

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Jack revisaba una grabación de televisión local en la lejana Rumania.

 

 

Un sacerdote fue asesinado.

 

 

Los asesinatos concordaban con la forma, fondo y modo de Hannibal Lecter y William Graham, más sin embargo había algo que aun Jack no podía encajar, el hombre, el sacerdote era un Doppelgänger de Hannibal Lecter, casi una década mayor, pero si no fuese por las huellas dactilares seguramente hubiera sido confundido con Hannibal.

 

 

La atroz forma de arte fue dejada en el centro del patio de la Iglesia, para ser descubierta por cualquier feligrés.

 

 

El cuerpo fue partido en tres partes: La cabeza, que se encontraba en el hielo, los parpados fueron simplemente retirados y los ojos retirados de sus cuencas, cientos de agujas pequeñas se pusieron de manera quirúrgica n su rostro, y su tapa craneal fue levantada, dejando allí, un rizado cabello oscuro del cual no sabían quién era el dueño.

 

 

El torso, brazos y manos se coloco de manera lateral, la piel levantada, desollada, los dedos fueron destrozados con anterioridad aun así se entrelazaban entre falanges para hacer una plegaria por un perdón que no llegaría.

 

 

De la cintura para abajo, los testículos y pene fueron arrancados con una sierra mientras sus rodillas y tobillos fracturados. Su cuerpo fue desagarrado con un objeto cortopunzante sin identificar y esa sección del cuerpo estaba abierto dejando ver pocos órganos internos.

 

 

Los intestinos, corazón, pene y testículos estaban en un pequeño altar, quemándose a fuego lento, sazonados levemente y sin consumir.

 

 

Jack apago el video.

 

 

No entendía porque habían atacado, hacia aproximadamente tres años que no se vio nada de ellos y atacaban de esa manera tan despiadada y visible, dejando ver por primera vez en tres años, una estela de su propio camino.

 

 

Había algo en ese sacerdote e iba averiguarlo.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

**_Credo Apostolorum_ **

_Credo in Deum Patrem omnipotentem, Creatorem caeli et terrae._

_Et in Iesum Christum, Filium eius unicum, Dominum nostrum, qui conceptus est de Spiritu Sancto,_

_natus ex Maria Virgine, passus sub Pontio Pilato,_

_crucifixus, mortuus, et sepultus, descendit ad infernos, tertia die resurrexit a mortuis, ascendit ad caelos,_

_sedet ad dexteram Dei Patris omnipotentis,_

_inde venturus est iudicare vivos et mortuos._

_Credo in Spiritum Sanctum,_

_sanctam Ecclesiam catholicam,_

_sanctorum communionem,_

_remissionem peccatorum,_

_carnis resurrectionem,_

_vitam aeternam._

_Amen._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Una rosa blanca cayo en una tumba sin lapida, seguida por algunas más; en el mármol negro se encontraba un libro de dibujos y un lápiz.

 

 

-No debí dejarme llevar- susurro mientras Hannibal acomodaba sus gafas y veía como Will dejaba caer las rosas en la tumba sin nombre.

 

 

-Pocas veces te dejas llevar Will- aseguro besando su mano – Aiden merecía un final y una reivindicación- aseguró sin dejar de besar las falanges heridas de su amante – y le hemos dada ambas-

 

 

Will asintió y acomodo su cabello – El Padre Vizla fue llamado ante el noveno circulo del Infierno- acaricio la cruz -la de los traidores, porque traiciono su confianza- apretó su mano.

 

 

-Traiciono como Judas Iscariote, debía morir como tal- se acercó a Will – se que me crees capaz de dañarte de esa forma, que parte del castigo de Vizla es mío-

 

 

Will se giro y tomo el rostro de Hannibal entre sus dos manos, apretándolas con suavidad – para ti jamás fui lujuria, Fraude o Violencia, para ti fui yo, y aun en el destripamiento, Hannibal, jamás manchaste mi cuerpo, ni lo rebajaste- beso sus labios delgados – No eras tu quien quería castigar, era a Vizla, porque le traiciono, él quería un lugar donde refugiar sus alas cansadas y él prefirió traicionarlo y acabar con él solo para sus propósitos, Vizla es mas una alegoría a Jack que a ti- le aseguro  chocando suavemente su frente contra la frente ajena- yo te he perdonado Hannibal- le recordó – Como se que ya me perdonaste-

 

 

Hannibal asintió y dejo caer una ultima rosa en la tumba y se giró, sosteniendo a Will de la cintura, alejándose del panteón, para salir de Rumania, esperando perderse en los limbos y calles, en las grietas del pasado y los ríos del viejo mundo.

 

 

Se retorcieron de nuevo, como las raíces de un viejo árbol, escondidos bajo el follaje, esperando no salir de nuevo, esperando no castigar de nuevo. Esperando perderse y jamás ser encontrados.

 

 

Aiden fue una casualidad cruel, una llegada tarde, una obsesión que un ser bajo con su mismo rostro no controlo.

 

 

Hannibal no era igual a los demás, no siquiera a aquellos con quien físicamente se parecía.

 

 

Hannibal era un ser único y encontró a su lado otro ser único.

 

 

Y Will, no era Único, era realmente extraordinario.

 

 

Y el destripador de Chesapeake solo pudo sonreír mientras desaparecía con su amante y pareja sin dejar rastro alguno, más que el cadáver de el Padre Vizla en la Iglesia Stavropoleos y una tumba sin nombre que cubría para la eternidad a un artista.

 

 

 

_«Con seis ojos lloraba Lucifer, y por las tres barbas corrían sus lágrimas, mezcladas de baba sanguinolenta. Con los dientes de cada boca, a modo de agramadera, trituraba un pecador, de suerte que hacía tres desgraciados a un tiempo...»_

_La Divina Comedia_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Owary**

**Luna Shinigami**

Espero que les haya gustado como a mí me gusto escribirlo.

 

Hace mucho no aparecían mis musas y alegro que este haya sido el resultado, espero luego de esto actualizar pronto.

 

Muchas gracias por leerme

 

Se les quiere.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
